Trying New Things
by Pearlvontya Lonto
Summary: A slightly cute but bound to be interesting story about trying new things with love. Nagi finds out that he is gay but also that Kukai is as well, but Kukai being as helpful as ever made Nagi realise this. May be lemon.


**Nagihiko X Kukai**

**Nagihiko is 16, Kukai is 17. So it starts off as any Nagi x Kukai story stars off with, a game. it is mostly about Nagi but I don't do the POV stuff yet but bare with me. So this is sort of about Nagi find out that he loves Kukai and stuff like that. Sorry if the summary sucks but this is only me second try at it. OHH! and sorry if it's short. P.S. This is only chapter one. There will probably be lemon.**

"Yo Kukai! Over here!' Nagihiko called.

"Coming Nagi." Kukai called back. He ran out the school gate to the purple haired boy. "Are you ready for the game? He asked.

"Yep, got my uniform, water bottle, runners and a towel for after the game. Are you ready for yours? Your soccer game is right after my basketball game." He replied.

"Yep. All ready." Kukai smiled at him. They set off down the road to the stadiums and entered the change rooms together. (Both stadiums share one change room because of money) "Who are you playing Nagi?" Kukai asked.

"The top team… um… what's their name? Anyway you know who I'm talking about right? Nagi asked

"The guys how are so cocky they're stupid? Yep know who you're talking about." Kukai agreed. "Anyway good luck with your game dude." He said leaving the change room.

"Thanks dude. See ya in a bit." He said as Kukai left the change room.

"Your friends with Souma Kukai? He's like the best basketball player. And even guys are falling head over heels for him." Someone on his team said.

"Yea I've heard that too. There is also a rumour that he is gay." Someone else said. The talk kept on going until the coach entered. Nagi sat quietly part listening to them talk but mostly thinking about what they said. _Is it bad to love another boy? I don't think so. I think it's perfectly fine_ _to love someone of the same sex as long as it's for love not just faking to get money. _

"Ok guys give it your all, it's going to be a tough game. We're playing the top team but I believe that we are better than they are. We can win this. So get out there and win!" the coach told them before it was time for the game.

* * *

*Time skip: the game just finished.* (Nagihikos's team one by 1-0 and of course Nagi scored the gaol.)

"Nagi, Nagi, Nagi!" His team chanted with the audience joining in. The team had lift Nagi onto their shoulders so he could see everyone in the audience but one person had court his eye. Kukai could be see a mile away with that hair of his. Their eyes made contact and Nagi blushed a dull red only noticeable if you look closely at him, which Kukai always did. Kukai saw the blush and grinned broadly; to make up for the blush, Nagi grinned back at Kukai.

"Hey guys why don't we get showered and changed?" Nagi asked his team. They agreed with this and put him down, then headed to the change rooms. Then the team cooled down in the showers and talked about the games.

"When the ball was taken from me the guy used a move I hadn't seen before." One guy said.

"It seems that they were using a lot of new moves out there." Another guy seconded.

"I've seen those moves before. It's a whole new technique trying to make it into basketball." Everyone jumped at this new voice. When Nagi looked around and saw Kukai he couldn't help himself but smile. When Kukai saw that Nagi was smiling in a way that one would think impossible at him, he just had to smile back.

"See ya Nagi." One guy said. They team knew that Nagi would take longer to wait for Kukai's game to start before he left the change room. So one after the other the team said bye to Nagi and good luck to Kukai until the change room was empty of everyone but Kukai and Nagi.

"That was a good shot at the end Nagi." Kukai said to fill the silence.

"Thanks Kukai. I'm sure you would have done better though." Nagi replied.

"I don't think so Nagi. Plus I have something I want to share with you." Kukai said mysteriously.

"W-What is it K-Kukai?" Nagi asked nervously.

Kukai moved closer to Nagi so their faces were only inches apart. "You have a cute blush. Very subtle. Just a hint of red, it could make a girl jealous." Kukai whispered to Nagi. That made Nagi blush again but this time is was more noticeable. Kukai grinned at this then leaned in more until their lips were touching. Nagi's eyes went wide at this but he didn't more back or forth for that matter, he was too stunned at the kiss to do anything. Kukai stared in to Nagi's eye with a calm expression, when Nagi closed his eyes Kukai moved in closer deepening the kiss, making it more intense as he went. Kukai lightly bit Nagi's lip, and Nagi opened his mouth just enough for Kukai to slide his tong into his mouth. A minute later there was talking coming from outside, saying that Kukai's team arrived and were about to come into the change room. Kukai broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Going to finish this later I guess." Kukai whispered in Nagi's ear. Nagi blushed again but got himself under control when the first boys started to come in.

"Good luck Kukai. I hope you win." Nagi said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"Thanks, Nagi." Kukai called as Nagi was exited.


End file.
